Trust me I'm a Goalie
by BeMyHeroSeverus
Summary: Kurt has never been into sports. Forced to go to a Soccer game, he finds that maybe Soccer is not so bad. Certain has some yummy eye candy, one Blaine Anderson comes to mind.


**FAGEY McFAGEINGTON THE 5th**

**Title:Trust Me, I'm a Goalie**

**Written for: Dawn Fleming/Rayne Moonfrye**

**Written By: BeMyHeroSeverus**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: Kurt has never really been into sports, at least until l he caught sight of Blaine Anderson.**

**Prompt: Sports Star/Fan**

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficholics anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps or add he C2 to get all the storied direct to your inbox.**

**h community/Fagey-McFageinton-the-5th/93625**

* * *

Kurt sighed in annoyance as he stared idlely out the car window. Of course out of all the weekends for his friends to be busy it had to be this one. He couldn't come up with a non-hurtful reason to deny his father's and Fin's request, (more like demand), to come with them to a soccer game.

Sports had never really been his thing. he preferred romantic movies, lots of chocolate, shopping, or spa day with his girls. He found nothing appealing in getting sweating over chasing a ball of some sort.

The large stadium loomed overhead as they came closer to their destination. Kurt looked out at the parking lot behind his sunglasses. Hundreds of fans filled his sight, each wearing different jerseys or team colors. Kurt had decided to wear red like his father and Fin.

Fin gave him a lopped sided smile, "come on Kurt, you'll have fun."

"Oh I doubt that."

"Don't be such a diva."

Kurt gave him a death glare, which went unnoticed behind the dark lenses.

"Come on boys let's go find our seats."

Kurt moved his eyes back and forth taking in the sights. A lot of grills were being fired up and beers being passed out. He assumed this was what people did when they tailgated. He really didn't know or actually cared. It just meant more people were likely to get kicked out due to alcohol stupidity.

They entered the stadium and Kurt read the sign above, **2018 World Cup.**

"What's the World Cup, Dad?"

Fin answered, "It's like Finals in Glee. The championship for first place."

"So this is like an big deal then."

"Yup." Burt smiled brightly, "and we have some good seats."

Kurt didn't see how they were so good. They were in the middle of a stadium in a box. He thought the closer the seats the better, or was that only American Football? He was completely lost in sports. The people in the box where nice enough. Obviously they had money, sure they went casual, but the watches, shoes, sunglasses, and little things gave it away, at least to Kurt. How his father could afford these seats were beyond him.

The announcers started talking, but Kurt understood nothing. He mindlessly stared out the windows and at the big screen TV in front of him. Players started running out and filling the field, each had a close up as their name was called.

"..and finally number 18 of the Chicago Fireballs, Blaine Anderson!"

Kurt's stomach did a tiny flip and his heart pounded against his chest for a moment. Black short curly hair, hazel eyes, a sweet perfect smile, busy but cute eyebrows, was all it took for Kurt. Blaine was gorgeous.

He didn't follow the rules, the ball, the score, just Blaine. His eyes were glued to the goal, or more likely the goalie. At halftime, Kurt frowned, as the players, and more importantly Blaine were swept off the field.

"Having fun Kurt?" his dad asked.

"I suppose its not bad. I was worried we were going to be sitting in the sun. It would just kill my skin."

Fin rolled his eyes.

Burt raised an eyebrow, "want anything? water? Food?"

"A water please."

"Sure I'll be right back."

"So Fin?'

"Sup?"

"I guess I get it. They kick the ball into the little goal."

"Yup pretty much."

"so that goalie, Blaine? Is he a big deal?"

Fins eyebrows went up, "Why, interested?"

This death glare didn't go unnoticed. "No, but you are wearing a jersey that says Anderson on the back with a big 18."

"Oh right."

Kurt mumbled, 'idiot."

"Blaine Anderson is the youngest goalie and Captiain ever to complete in the World Cup and one of the best players ever. He has a very long and promising career ahead of him."

Kurt delicately raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"For a moment you actually sounded smart."

"oh haha."

His father didn't come back till five minutes after the game had restarted. Kurt paid no mind as his eyes were once again glued to the goalie. A quick Google search told Kurt a couple things, but nothing about weather or not the hotshot goalie was straight or not. No girlfriends, was a good sign, or maybe he was just focused on his career.

"Come on dude."

"Huh where?"

Fin had a huge smile on his face, "we get to meet the players."

"Lovely." Kurt stood up and put his sunglasses on.

When Fin said they would meet the players, he had no idea he would be standing in the middle of a boys locker room. They were never really his favorite place in the world. One didn't need a brain to figure out why. It was made more uncomfortable due to the many cameras, reporters, sweaty players, and crazy fans that filled the small room. He almost yelled out when a bottle of champain nearly sprayed all over him.

By some miracle, which may have taken ten minutes or ten hours to happen, Kurt had no idea how long, the crowd had moved out of the locker room. He took a few moments to breath in the air, which still was unpleasant, but at least it was his.

His phone buzzed alerting him to a text message from Mercedes.

**Heyy Boo! Hows the game?**

Over, finally! Sports are useless.

**Hang in there. It's just one day.**

That I will never get back.

**=( Stop being a downer. You didn't have any fun? None?**

Nope!

"When crazy fans sneak into to see me, they usually don't text so loudly."

Kurt jumped at the amused voice behind him, and nearly dropped his ringing phone. He turned to see a half naked goalie.

Blaine stood there a towel around his waist, his hair dripping wet, and eyebrow raised slightly. Kurt tried to maintain his posture and not blush like a stupid teenager at Blaine's stunningly sexy stomach.

"Um, sorry no, I'm actually not a fan."

"Ouch way to hurt my ego."

"Oh sorry, I mean, um I came here with my Dad and Brother. See, backstage pass. Not crazy stalker."

Kurt held up the pass that his dad told him not to lose, ever. Even after the game. "_Save it Kurt, I'll be a reminder of the greatest day of your life." _Kurt had snorted at his dad, but maybe he was onto something.

Blaine walked uncomfortly close to Kurt and squinted his eyes at the pass. "Could be a fake."

"Er, how could you tell if it was?"

"Don't know, but still it could."

"Right, well then I'll just...go. See not crazy fan just normal person walking away."

"Well normal person, whats your name?'

"Your not going to have me arrested if I tell you, are you?"

He smiled and gave a little laugh, which almost made Kurt melt right there, "No. I wont, promise."

"Kurt Hummel."

"Any relation to Burt Hummel?'

"My Father."

"Well good for you, means your not a crazy fan."

"Wait how do you know my father?"

"My coach and him go way back. We're all going out after the game."

"Well glad someone knows something. Thanks for nothing dad."

Blaine smiled at him.

"So cloths you do were them right?"

"Actually I prefer to go nude out in public."

Kurt was speechless for a moment, "right well...I'm going..."

"Just kidding. Wait for me, and we can go find your dad and my coach."

"Sure, I guess."

Kurt turned around and sat on a nearby bench, his back to Blaine. His heart felt like it had jumped in his throat and he wasn't really sure what he had said to Blaine. He just really hoped it wasn't stupid. his brain tried to tell him, it didn't matter, Blaine wasn't gay and he had no chance in hell. But Kurt ignore it, his heart covering up the annoying voice in the back of his head.

"So Kurt, what are you doing here, if you hate sports."

"I didn't say I hated them."

"Expensive shoes, sunglasses, and jeans, a button up shirt and vest. They don't exactly scream sports attire."

"oh I see, you're just upset that I'm not wearing a Blaine Anderson jersey."

Blaine gave another cute laugh, "cute, and maybe I am."

Kurts mind was going into hyper overdrive, was Blaine flirting with him, or was his mind playing a very very mean trick on him.

"Sports aren't exactly my favorite thing in the world. I never really got the point."

"So what is Kurt Hummels favorite thing in the world?"

Was this a test? Did Blaine want to know if he was gay? If he went into Diva Mode that would be pretty obvious. He was far from his high school days where he would stalk off ofended. People were idiots and he had to accept that. Athletic men even more so, they were neanderthals. But Blaine, where did he stand. Might as well tell him the truth, wasn't like he would ever meet again.

He stood up and faced Blaine. Face to face was always best. He tried to ignore how incredibly hot he looked in tight jeans and a dark tank top.

"Fashion. I'm a designer for Vogue. Theater as well. I preform."

"I was close. Fashion I got, theater caught me off guard. Icon?"

"Patti LuPone."

"Favorite musical?"

"Sound of Music."

"TV show?"

"Greys Anatomy. Sorry is this a relationship test or something?"

He shrugged, "maybe."

"Well if you want to know anymore you're going to have to take me out on a date."

"Friday 8 o clock sound good?"

Kurts jaw almost hit the floor, "sorry I think I may have momentarily lost my mind."

Blaine laughed, "no you hear me correctly."

"Damn, I must be losing my touch."

"so is it a date."

Kurt smirked, "its a date."

"Hey bro! Hurry up, Burts looking for you."

Fin came into view, his eyebrows shooting up into his hairline. Kurt smiled at him, "coming dear brother. Later Blaine."

Fin followed behind Kurt, "so what were you doing alone in the locker room? With Blaine Anderson."

"Having hot sweaty locker sex."

"whoa dude!"

"Calm down, Fin. Nothing, just talking."

"right..."

Kurt smirked slightly has he replied to Mercedes,

**Change my mind, Soccer might just be the best thing that ever happened to me.**


End file.
